


Enjoy The Silence

by Brenda



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is cuddly after sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Silence

Raleigh had to give Mako a ton of credit for sheer ingenuity. Because, as far as inspired ideas went, this one was pretty damn spectacular. Maybe even the best idea in the history of ever or, at least, in the top two. He thought Chuck might even agree that Mako was the smartest person in the room (even if Chuck probably would argue just for the sake of arguing, they all knew the score), and that the past couple of hours had been a much better use of their time than verbal smackdowns or pointless fistfights. Well, if Chuck was actually awake and in a position to say anything. As it was, he was currently passed out and using Raleigh's entire body as an impromptu mattress and the crook of Raleigh's shoulder as a pillow. 

Not that Raleigh minded in the slightest. 

"I meant to warn you, he likes to cuddle after sex," Mako said, not quite an apology, smiling at Raleigh from Chuck's other side. She looked disheveled and tired and supremely pleased with the world. Raleigh thought it suited her. He probably looked the same himself. God knew he _felt_ tired in all the right ways and was most definitely happy as hell.

"Guess you coulda warned me beforehand, but it's alright. I don't mind," Raleigh said, and placed a kiss to Chuck's temple, one hand resting proprietarily on Chuck's lower back. Chuck just mumbled something indistinct and burrowed closer, sort of like he was trying to crawl inside Raleigh or something. It was rather adorable, inasmuch as anything about Chuck could be called adorable. (Not that he'd ever say it aloud – especially since he now had a pretty vested interest in making sure Chuck wasn't pissed off at him.) And seeing Chuck all pliant and cuddly was a stark contrast to how he'd been earlier, when Raleigh had been fucking him into Mako nice and slow, and the air had been filled with moans and pleas and the slap of flesh against flesh as they all moved together.

Mako took advantage of the new shift in position to drape herself along Chuck's back, giving herself another few precious inches of space on the mattress. It wasn't like the bed was really meant for two people, let alone three, but they'd made it work. _Goddamn_ , they'd made it work. But Raleigh made a mental note to requisition a bigger one – if this was their new arrangement now (and he really, really wanted this to be their new arrangement), they were going to need a lot more space to maneuver around. He wondered if it was too soon to ask for a bigger room – one all three of them could share. 

Which made him wonder why Chuck and Mako had separate quarters, because it was more than obvious that the two of them were very well acquainted with each other, in every meaning of the word. If Raleigh hadn't been so impatient and horny, he was pretty sure he could have watched them take each other apart all night long. Maybe next time. He'd pull up a front row seat and stay in for the duration.

"So, I'm guessing you two've tangled before." Raleigh waggled his eyebrows, and glanced pointedly down at Chuck. Who still had a that same little smile on his face. And had a _seriously_ hot scattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks that were just begging to be counted or licked or something. Who knew freckles were such a turn on?

Raleigh was having a go at those as well. All of them – and there were quite a few. He couldn't wait to get started.

"From time to time," Mako replied, and pressed a kiss to Chuck's shoulder. "It started as casual, but it has been more serious of late. Until you arrived and threw everything into a tailspin."

"Hey, it's not like I set out to play homewrecker," Raleigh said. "Although I gotta say, your idea of a compromise was pretty genius."

"I do not believe it is a compromise if we all get exactly what we want."

"Good point." God knew Raleigh had gotten exactly what he'd wanted, which was the both of them naked and in his bed. That they were just as clearly into each other as they were into him was a really nice bonus. The best bonus, even. Like winning the lottery _and_ the World Series.

He smoothed his hand along Chuck's spine, smiled when Chuck made a small sound of contentment. "You know, he really _is_ super cute like this," Raleigh remarked. "Not that I'd ever tell him –"

"Not if you wanted to keep that pretty face of yours intact," Mako said, her eyes dancing with amusement. God, she was beautiful. She and Chuck both were. Raleigh was one lucky sonofabitch and he knew it.

"Guess it's a good thing he conked out after the last round and can't hear us, isn't it," he said, and placed a soft kiss to Chuck's hair. He was torn between wanting to wake Chuck up with a blowjob (because he'd yet to get his mouth on Chuck's cock, which was a travesty he meant to correct as soon as possible) or rolling over and settling between Mako's thighs for about an hour or so. Not like he could go wrong either way.

"A very good thing," Mako agreed, then she was leaning over Chuck to get at Raleigh's mouth, and yeah, they were _definitely_ going to make this work. Now that Raleigh had them both, no way he was letting them go.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt (http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/50034.html?thread=1135218#t1135218) for the Let's Make Out Ficathon. Has been added and expanded from its original edition. Thanks to Jo for the beta.


End file.
